monsterhunterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nargacuga/Lebensweise
Taxonomie Der Nargacuga ist ein Flugwyvern und näher mit dem Barioth, dessen Unterart dem Sand-Barioth verwandt, sowie dem Hyujikiki. Ebenso muss eine entfernte Verwandtschaft mit dem Tigrex und dessen Unterarten bestehen, da ihr Körperbau nach demselben Prinzip aufgebaut ist. Der Nargacuga besitzt eine Unterart und eine seltene Unterart - der Grüner Nargacuga und den im Turm 3 beheimateten Mondlicht-Nargacuga. Verbreitung Der Nargacuga ist hauptsächlich in dicht gewachsenen Gebieten beheimatet. Im Großer Wald und dem Dschungel in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite und dem Flutwald, den Nebelgipfeln und den Ödnis-Insel in den Regionen von Moga aus den Spielen Monster Hunter 3 und Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. Durch seinen extrem leichten und wenig muskulösen Körper ist er nicht imstande, in Gebieten mit extremen klimatischen Bedingungen - wie etwa den Vulkanen oder der Tundra - zu überleben, da sein Körperbau klimatisch neutralen Zuständen angepasst ist. Der Nargacuga ist ein sehr territorialer Wyvern und verlässt sein Revier eigentlich nie. Sollte es doch einmal dazu kommen, kann er schnell von anderen Jägern besiegt und / oder gefressen werden, sowie sein Territorium an das feindliche Monster verlieren. Stellung in der Nahrungskette, Ernährung Der Pseudowyvern ist ein Fleischfresser und nachtaktiver, sowie flugfähiger Jäger. Er ernährt sich hauptsächlich von kleinen Säugetieren, bevorzugterweise Kelbis. Der Nargacuga ist ohne Zweifel einer der besten Jäger seiner Gebiete, durch seine Tarnungsmöglichkeiten kombiniert mit seiner unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit. So stellt er für viele andere Monster eine große Bedrohung dar. Die einzigen Monster, welche für den Nargacuga eine ernstzunehmende Gefahr sein könnten, wäre der Chameleos in den Dschungel-Gebieten, der Kushala Daora, Espinas, Rathalos und die Rathian im Großen Wald. In den Nebel-Gipfeln gibt es kaum Monster, welchen für den Nargacuga eine Gefahr darstellen würden, ausgenommen des Zinogre und des Duramboros. Der Zinogre stellt hier jedoch die um einiges größere Bedrohung dar, da sowohl der Nargacuga, als auch der Reißzahnwyvern selbst sehr territorial sind und schnell agressiv werden können, wenn sie in der Gegenwart des jeweils anderen eine Drohung sehen. Ansonsten ist es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass Nargacuga und Duramboros in einen Kampf geraten, da der Duramboros weder Fleischfresser, noch besonders territorial oder nur ansatzweise so flink wie der Flugwyvern ist. In jeglichen Gebieten, welche der Nargacuga bewohnt, muss er sich ebenso vor dem Dämonjho in Acht nehmen. Biologische Anpassung Der Nargacuga ist seinen Gebieten sehr gut angepasst. Durch sein dunkles Fell und den schlanken Körperbau, kann er sich geradezu perfekt in den Schatten des Waldes tarnen oder sich flink auf Bäume zurück ziehen. Da seine Flügel sehr scharf sind, kann er sich mühelos durch dichtes Gestrüpp bewegen, da er dieses einfach zu seinem Vorteil zerschneiden kann. Ähnlich der Rathian und des Rathalos hat der Nargacuga aufgrund seiner sehr kleinen Zähne eine schnabelartige Krieferstruktur entwickelt, jedoch stärker ausgeprägt, als bei den beiden drachenartigen Flugwyvern. Der Nargacuga besitzt die seltene Fähigkeit, seinen Schweif auf doppelte Größe auszudehnen. Wenn er dies tut, ertönt ein Rasseln - ähnlich dem einer Klapperschlange -, welches dadurch verursacht wird, dass die Stacheln an seinem Schweif nur sehr locker sitzen, um ihn flexibler zu machen. Ebenso hat der Flugwyvern ein sehr ausgebildetes Gehirn, was dazu in der Lage ist, Angriffe und Taktiken im Vorraus zu planen.http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Nargacuga_Ecology The Nargacuga possesses a well developed brain, and is able to plan its attacks. An seinen Augen und Ohren befinden sich überdurchschnittlich viele Blutgefäße, durch welche die Sinne im Wutmodus verstärkt werden und die seine Augen rot glühen lassen.http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Nargacuga_Ecology Many blood vessels are located near its eyes and ears, allowing it to enhance its senses whenever in rage mode, creating the glowing red eyes. Diese Fähigkeit dient - neben der Ausbildung seiner Sinne - auch zum Einschüchtern seiner Feinde. Verhalten Der Nargacuga ist von einer sehr blutrünstigen und aggressiven Natur - tendenziell sogar noch verstärkt gegenüber Jägern -, wodurch sie andere Monster angreifen, ohne einen anderen Grund dafür zu haben, als Freude am Kampf. Sie sind sehr hartnäckig und akzeptieren nur widerwillig Niederlagen. Durch diese Eigenschaft verfolgen sie ihre Beute so lange, bis sie sie schlussendlich erlegt haben. Nargacuga sind jedoch sehr saubere Jäger und töten ihre Beute vorzugsweise mit dem Schweif, anstatt mit den Klauen. Während der Paarungszeit sind vor allem die männlichen Exemplare noch um einiges angriffslustiger und greifen sehr aggressiv alles an, was sie nur angreifen können - vermutlich, um für die Kämpfe um ein Weibchen mit anderen männlichen Artgenossen zu Trainieren. Diese Kämpfe enden fast immer blutig und in manchen Fällen sogar tödlich für beide Seiten; während eines im Kampf stirbt, verblutet das andere an seinen Wunden. Dies kommt jedoch nur äußerst selten vor. Die Kämpfenden - egal ob Gewinner oder Verlierer - werden sich mit Sicherheit nach dem Kampf zurückziehen, um sich einige Tage lang zu erholen.http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Nargacuga_Ecology Battles for mating usually end in death and blood, due to their violent nature. Some battles end were both Nargacuga die, one at the end of the battle and the other who dies of wounds. However, this is rare, and most Nargacuga will recover after battle, but because of these fierce battles they bare horrible scars. Zu den Umständen der Paarungs- und Tragzeit der Weibchen ist recht wenig bekannt - ebenso zu ihren Jungen. Es wird jedoch vermutet, dass ein Weibchen durchschnittlich bis zu vier Junge werfenhttp://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Nargacuga_Ecology After Nargacuga mate, she gives birth to 1 to 4 babies .... und diese schon von Geburt die kampflustige Natur ihrer Eltern übernehmen, sowie schon im fühen Alter Kämpfe untereinander ausführen. en:Nargacuga Ecology Kategorie:Lebensweise